consolesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
PlayStation 3
|family = PlayStation |type = Игровая приставка |generation = Седьмое |CPU = Cell Broadband Engine |GPU = nVidia G70, 550 МГц, 256 Мб памяти |media = * BD * DVD * CD |storage = 2,5" SATA-диск (на 20, 40, 60, 80, 120, 160, 250, 320 и 500 Гб) (заменяемо) |connectivity= ; Вход для флеш-памяти * MemoryStick/PRO/Duo * SD/MMC * CompactFlash/Microdrive ; Аудио-/видеовыходы * HDMI 1.3a * S/PDIF * AV Multi ; Кабели * Композитного видео и стереозвука * S-Video * SCART * D-Sub * DVI * Компонентное видео * D-Terminal ; Прочее * IEEE 802.11b/g Wi-Fi * Bluetooth 2.0 (EDR) * 4 × USB 2.0 (2 в модели на 40 Гб) * Проводной гигабитный Ethernet |controllers = Sixaxis, DualShock 3, PlayStation Eye, мышь, клавиатура, motion controller — Playstation Move |releasedate = 11 ноября 2006 17 ноября 2006 23 марта 2007 20 апреля 2007 |topgame = Grand Theft Auto V; 19.04 млн копий Software Totals, Best Selling Video Games, Game Sales, Million Sellers, Top Selling — VGChartz |unitssold = 80,0 млн |onlineservice = PlayStation Network |compatibility = PlayStation (Все модели) PlayStation 2 (20 GB, 60 GB и некоторые (CECHExx) 80 GB модели - дисковые,PS2 Classic - все модели) |predecessor = PlayStation 2 |successor = PlayStation 4http://www.scei.co.jp/corporate/release/pdf/130221a_e.pdf Press Release: SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT INC. INTRODUCES PLAYSTATION®4 (PS4™) }} — игровая приставка седьмого поколения, третья в семействе игровых систем PlayStation (не считая PlayStation Portable). Главными конкурентами консоли являются Xbox 360 от Microsoft и Wii от Nintendo. С помощью PS3 можно играть, смотреть фильмы, слушать музыку, отправлять электронную почту и просматривать веб-страницы. С самого момента выпуска приставкой поддерживается большинство игр для консолей предыдущего поколения, PlayStation и PlayStation 2. Изначально выход PS3 планировался на 2005 год, но разработчики, которые имели доступ к версии приставки того времени, заявили, что решение ещё слишком сырое (например, в той версии совсем не было GPU, его добавили в самом конце подготовки к запуску) .Выход PS3 в Японии состоялся 11 ноября 2006 года, 17 ноября приставка появилась в Северной Америке (включая Мексику в первом квартале 2007 года), а в марте 2007 года — в Европе. К сентябрю 2012 года по всему миру было продано 66,1 млн приставок PlayStation 3.UNIT SALES OF HARDWARE (SINCE APRIL 2006) К ноябрю 2012 года было продано более 70 млн экземпляров консоли по всему миру. К январю 2013 года было продано более 77 млн экземпляров консоли по всему миру. Количество игр, доступных для консоли, превысило 3590 штук, а общий тираж проданных игр — 595 млн копий. . В ноябре 2013 года компания заявила, что общее количество проданных консолей достигло отметки в 80 млн., а портфель игр составил 4332 штуки (в их число не входят игры, которые доступны только в PSN) . История После выхода популярных игровых приставок PlayStation (1994 год) и PlayStation 2 (2000 год) создание новой модели было вопросом времени. Первые слухи о консоли следующего поколения появились в 2004 году, однако конкретных сведений Sony не давала до весны 2005 года. Впервые PS3 была официально представлена 16 мая 2005 года в ходе конференции Sony на выставке Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). На выставке находился только макет, предварительную рабочую версию приставки компания представила на Tokyo Game Show (TGS) 2005 года. В мае 2006 года на конференции Sony, прошедшей в рамках E3 2006, была озвучена информация о цене приставки, началах продаж, а также был представлен новый игровой контроллер Sixaxis. Впервые PS3 была доступна для тестирования на TGS 2006, где посетители могли оценить несколько игр на новой приставке. После запуска консоли 11 ноября выяснилось, что некоторые игры для PS и PS2 некорректно работают на новой приставке. Так, наблюдались проблемы со звуком и изображением в играх Final Fantasy и Gran Turismo. Sony объявила, что ошибки будут устранены с выходом обновления программного обеспечения PS3. Первоначально существовало две конфигурации системы, главное различие которых заключалось в объёме жёсткого диска: 20 Гб в более дешёвой версии и 60 Гб — в полной комплектации. Модель с 20 Гб была относительно популярна в Японии, однако в Северной Америке её продажи были прекращены 11 апреля 2007 года из-за небольшого спроса. 9 июля 2007 года Sony объявила начало продаж модели с жёстким диском на 80 Гб в Северной Америке в августе 2007 года. Также 5 октября 2007 года появилась версия с жёстким диском на 40 Гб, не поддерживающая игры от Sony PlayStation 2 (исключением были первые 7 партий (80 тыс. ед.) Европейского региона) и без встроенного кард-ридера. 20 августа 2008 года появилось обновление этой версии с жёстким диском на 80 Гб. Она комплектуется геймпадом DualShock 3 и, как и предыдущая модель на 40 Гб, имеет всего 2 разъёма USB и не поддерживает формат PlayStation 2. Продажи консоли с диском на 40, 60 и 80 Гб в России официально прекращены. Таким образом, на российском рынке остались лишь тонкие версии консоли — с жёсткими дисками на 120, 160, 250 и 320 Гб, а также версия с флеш-памятью на 12 Гб (с подключаемым жёстким диском на 250 Гб). «Тонкая» (Slim) модель PS3, спустя некоторое время после появления предварительных слухов о ней, была анонсирована 18 августа 2009 года на конференции gamescom как PS3 CECH-2000.Entertainment on PS3 has a new look В этой модели использован жёсткий диск на 120 Гб, она на треть меньше, на треть легче и потребляет на треть меньше энергии. Процессор был переведён на 45-нм техпроцесс, система охлаждения переработана. Новая модель была выпущена в продажу в Северной Америке 1 сентября, 3 сентября — в Японии, Австралии и Новой Зеландии. Появление в магазинах PS3 Slim вызвало огромный всплеск интереса к консоли Sony. Так, за первые два дня продаж оригинальной PS3 в Японии было раскуплено 88 тыс. экземпляров приставки, в то время как PS3 Slim за три дня разошлась в количестве, превышающем 150 тыс. штук. Из Великобритании поступали схожие данные — аналитики отмечали рост продаж на 99 %.PS3 бьёт собственные рекорды продаж За первые 3 недели было продано более миллиона экземпляров PS3 Slim. 28 сентября 2012 года вышла обновлённая версия PS3 Super Slim. Она на 20 % меньше и на 25 % легче предыдущей Slim-версии. Новая версия оснащается жёстким диском объёмом 250 или 500 Гб, либо твердотельным накопителем объёмом 12 Гб.PS3 становится меньше и легче Реакция аудитории и прессы С самого запуска системы отношение публики и прессы к приставке было неоднозначным. Некоторые журналисты отмечали доступность PlayStation 3 в магазинах США и Японии в первые дни продаж по сравнению с острым дефицитом Wii и использовали этот факт как доказательство низкого спроса потребителей на систему. Также были сообщения о том, что некоторые японские магазины для увеличения спроса снижали цену на приставку в январе 2007 года. Из обзора PlayStation 3 на принадлежащем компании Microsoft сайте MSN: «PS3 — это универсальный мультимедийный „комбайн“ для дома, оправдывающий возложенные на него ожидания… PS3 вполне достойна потраченных на неё денег/запрашиваемых за неё денег». Ресурс CNET поставил системе 8,8 из 10 и поставил её в качестве устройства номер один, которое «нужно купить», восхваляя великолепные графические возможности и стильный дизайн, однако критикуя малое количество доступных игр. Ресурс Hexus Gaming подытожил обзор европейской версии словами: «…по мере того, как PlayStation 3 будет взрослеть, а разработчики начнут разрабатывать игры для неё, мы увидим, как PlayStation 3 откроется всем в качестве правильного выбора для игрока». На GDC 2007 основатель компании Shiny Entertainment Дэвид Перри заявил: «Я считаю, что Sony создала лучшую игровую систему. Без сомнения, это лучшее игровое устройство на рынке». Европейская ассоциация видео- и аудиотехники (EISA) наградила Sony за выдающиеся мультимедийные возможности PS3.An error occured | EISA — The European Imaging and Sound Association Журналы «Home Theater Magazine» и «Ultimate AV» высоко оценили возможности системы как проигрывателя Blu-ray-дисков, заметив, что качество воспроизведения PS3 превосходит возможности многих отдельных Blu-ray-плееров, доступных на рынке. С другой стороны, PS3 получила восьмое место в списке «21 техническое разочарование 2006» от журнала PC World, где её критиковали как «запоздавшую, дорогую и незаконченную» консоль. Сайт GamesRadar поставил PS3 на первое место среди игровых PR-провалов, в обзоре которого звучит вопрос о том, как «менеджерам Sony удалось за один год из самой ожидаемой игровой системы сделать объект ненависти и насмешек всего Интернета». Хотя, в заключение обзора, авторы высказывают мнение, что все проблемы системы вызваны «нераскрытым потенциалом». Сильное разочарование игроков от старта консоли стало основной темой журнала Electronic Gaming Monthly в феврале 2007 года, где была опубликована статья «BattleStation!», в которой журнал напечатал критические отзывы многих игроков, аналитиков и разработчиков по поводу PS3. Также EGM взял интервью у Джека Треттона, начальника оперативного управления американского отделения Sony. В интервью Треттон так объяснил негативную реакцию людей: «Кто-то отличие от нас ждёт от PS3 ошибок и провалов — и, не дождавшись, начинает выдавать желаемое за действительное». Треттон также посмеялся над комментариями EGM относительно низких продаж консоли, заявив: «Если вы найдёте PS3 в магазинах США, которая пролежит на полке дольше пяти минут, я дам вам 1200 долларов за это». Данное заявление вызвало большой резонанс в сети. Так, создатели комиксов Penny Arcade в виде комикса пошутили, что Треттон теперь должен им 13,2 тыс. долл., так как они нашли 11 приставок в магазинах недалеко от их офиса.We Accept Paypal And Most Major Credit Cards Технические характеристики thumb|Кристалл процессора [[Cell Broadband Engine]] Теоретические мощности процессоров PlayStation 3: центрального процессора — 218 GFLOPS, графического процессора — 1,8 TFLOPS. Процессором PS3 является восьмипоточный процессор Cell Broadband Engine с тактовой частотой 3,2 ГГц, совместно разработанный компаниями IBM, Sony и Toshiba. Cell состоит из одного процессорного элемента на основе POWER-архитектуры (PPE — POWER Processor Element) и восьми синергических процессорных элементов (SPE — Synergistic Processor Element). Также в приставке используется графический процессор RSX или «Синтезатор реальности», созданный компаниями nVidia и Sony. Видеочип работает на частоте 550 МГц и имеет 256 Мб памяти. Графический процессор представляет собой незначительно модифицированную G70. В качестве графического API используется низкоуровневая библиотека LibCGM, программирование в которой требует низкоуровневых знаний о работе чипа RSX. В качестве облегчения разработки и портирования некритичных к производительности видеокарты игр может использоваться надстройка над LibGCM, реализующая спецификацию OpenGL ESOpenGL News Comments — Sony confirms PlayStation 3 to use OpenGL ES и называемая PSGL . PS3 имеет 256 Мб XDR DRAM оперативной памяти производства Rambus. Основным оптическим носителем для игр PlayStation 3 является Blu-ray, однако привод приставки также позволяет проигрывать обычные DVD, SACD (только в версиях 60 GB PAL/NTSC, 20 GB и 80 GB NTSC) и CD-носители. Для 2,5″-жёсткого диска имеется возможность отключения и замены на более вместительный. В первых ревизиях консоли были установлены кард-ридеры для чтения карт форматов Memory Stick, CompactFlash, SD и MMC, в новых моделях они были убраны для снижения себестоимости консоли. Сетевые и беспроводные технологии обеспечиваются стандартами Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11b/g), Gigabit Ethernet и Bluetooth 2.0. На корпусе приставки находятся четыре порта USB 2.0 для подключения внешних устройств. В последних версиях приставки, также в связи с себестоимостью, были оставлены только 2 порта USB 2.0. Внешний вид Приставка имеет размеры 325×98×274 мм; вес — 5 кг. Она заметно больше PlayStation 2 и по размерам вплотную приблизилась к Xbox. Корпус PlayStation 3 имеет немного выпуклую форму (в отличие от корпуса Xbox 360, который «вогнут»). Благодаря такой форме PS3 можно устанавливать вертикально без дополнительных подставок. Блок питания встроен в корпус консоли, что вместе с массивной системой охлаждения и обеспечивает относительно большой вес PS3. Slim-версия имеет размеры 290×65×290 мм; вес — 3,20 кг. Это делает её меньше, чем Xbox 360. Поверхность консоли — чёрный глянцевый пластик. По заверению маркетологов, подобные изыски подчёркивают исключительную «элитность» консоли, способную оправдать завышенную цену на консоль в 800 долл. Платой за внешний вид является способность притягивать пыль и отпечатки пальцев, а умельцами выпущен аксессуар, способный залепить все порты консоли, защищая нутро технологичной консоли от пыли.Затычки для PS3 на GROZAXP.RU — Все о Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PSP и DS Поверхность Slim-версии — матовая, тем самым отпечатки пальцев не остаются на корпусе приставки. Аналогично PS2, привод Blu-ray располагается на правой стороне консоли, однако диски загружаются не с помощью выезжающего лотка, а через отверстие дисковода, как в автомагнитолах. Также привод немного утоплен в корпус приставки, что придаёт ей некоторое сходство с картриджевой приставкой NES. Конфигурации приставки также немного отличаются внешне — в более дешёвой версии на 20 Гб отсутствуют хромированные панели. В логотипе «PlayStation 3» используется шрифт из фильма «Человек-паук», снятого одним из подразделений компании — Sony Pictures. Super Slim-версия имеет размеры 290×60×230 мм; вес — 2,1 кг, что на 25 % легче Slim-версии. Комплектация Sony выпустила две различные конфигурации PlayStation 3. Premium (или 60Gb-версия) включает внутренний жёсткий диск на 60 гигабайт. Эта версия приставки также укомплектована интерфейсом Wi-Fi, выходом HDMI и кард-ридером. Core (или 20Gb-версия) с винчестером на 20 Гб, не включает Wi-Fi и кард-ридер, но поддерживает возможность заменить жёсткий диск и добавить недостающие интерфейсы с помощью адаптеров. Изначально компания не предполагала оснащать младшую версию приставки разъёмом HDMI, однако 22 сентября 2006 года Sony изменила своё решение и, кроме того, снизила цену на Core-версию в Японии до 429 долл. Также, в комплект обеих версий не входит HDMI-кабель, необходимый для полноценного HD-вывода. Также с приставкой поставляется: * Один контроллер * USB-кабель * Стереофонический кабель AV (Stereo AV, Component, D-terminal, multi-terminal) * Сетевой шнур Все модели включают Blu-ray/DVD/CD-привод, HDMI 1.3a и поддержку Bluetooth 2.0, Gigabit Ethernet. С 11 ноября 2006 года начались продажи PS3 в Японии, 17 ноября приставка вышла в Северной Америке. Запуск PlayStation 3 в Европе произошёл в марте 2007 года из-за нехватки производственных мощностей, кроме того, конфигурация приставки для этого региона подверглась изменениям. C 11 апреля 2007 года было прекращено производство младшей версии консоли, 20 GB. 8 июля 2007 года Sony анонсирована модель с жёстким диском объёмом 80 Гб. 18 октября 2007 года была анонсирована модель с жёстким диском на 40 Гб. 9 октября 2009 года вышли Slim-версии консолей с жёстким диском на 120 и 250 Гб. 28 сентября 2012 года в продажу поступила PS3 Super Slim с жёстким диском на 500 Гб (CECH-4000B), а также экономичная модель с флеш-памятью на 12 Гб (CECH-4000A). Контроллеры Sixaxis thumb|150px|Контроллер Sixaxis Sixaxis представляет собой беспроводной контроллер, работающий посредством связи Bluetooth. По заявлению Sony, заряда аккумулятора достаточно на 24 часа использования, а для подзарядки от приставки будет использоваться USB-кабель. Процесс распознавания дополнительно подключённых беспроводных контроллеров легко виден на 4 светодиодных индикаторах. Одновременно к PlayStation 3 можно подключить до семи контроллеров. Главной особенностью Sixaxis является возможность контроллера определять своё положение в пространстве, а также улавливать движение и вращение в трёх плоскостях, что позволит использовать в играх новые приёмы, не требующие нажатия кнопок. Sixaxis не поддерживает функцию вибрации, что также облегчает устройство. По заявлению компании, вибрация была удалена из контроллера исключительно для снижения цены устройства , хотя ранее считалось, что функции вибрации мешали датчикам движения. В Sixaxis вместо переключателя Analog и его индикатора на передней части контроллера появилась кнопка с логотипом PlayStation, аналогичная функции Guide на контроллере Xbox 360. Высота некоторых кнопок была увеличена для большей комфортности. Рычаги L2 и R2 в задней части стали почти аналоговыми, теперь их степень нажатия можно регулировать подобно педалям в автомобиле. У аналоговых стиков был увеличен максимальный угол отклонения, а также повышена чувствительность. DualShock 3 thumb|150px|DualShock 3 На выставке TGS’07 Sony официально анонсировала DualShock 3, отличающийся от Sixaxis наличием вибрации и использованием более качественных материалов (это предотвращает быстрый износ стиков — основную проблему Sixaxis). С 11 ноября 2007 года геймпад продавался в ЯпонииPlayStation®3 周辺機器・アクセサリー | プレイステーション® オフィシャルサイト и шёл в комплекте с моделью с диском на 80 Гб.PlayStation®3 ハードウェア情報 | プレイステーション® オフィシャルサイト PlayStation Move thumb|150px|Контроллеры PlayStation Move и PlayStation Move Navigation Controller thumb|150px|PlayStation Eye В 2009 году Sony анонсировала беспроводной контроллер (датчик движения), аналогичный Wii Remote, под названием PlayStation Move. Он должен был идти в комплекте с маленькой камерой (PlayStation Eye) для отслеживания движения контроллера в трёхмерном пространстве. Камере должен помогать шар на верхушке пульта, меняющий цвет в зависимости от местности, в которой находится. По словам Sony, они были благодарны Nintendo за создание революционного контроллера и утверждали, что движения PlayStation Move должны быть точнее, чем у Wii Remote. Контроллер вышел в продажу осенью 2010 года. Наряду с Sony Computer Entertainment Worldwide Studios и дочерними компаниями, разработкой игр для PlayStation Move занимаются 36 сторонних разработчиков. В стартовом наборе он продаётся с игрой «Праздник Спорта». Sony Move Navigation Controller Sony Move Navigation Controller — специальный дополнительный датчик движения к PlayStation Move. Это навигационный датчик движения. Нужен он для некоторых игр. Также компания Artplays создала двойника Sony Move Navigation Controller, который называется также. Аксессуары thumb|120px|Пульт ДУ Адаптер Вместе с SIXAXIS 11 ноября вышел внешний адаптер для Memory Card, с помощью которого можно копировать сохранения игр PlayStation и PlayStation 2 на жёсткий диск PlayStation 3. Пульт 7 декабря 2007 года компания выпустила также пульт дистанционного управления, с помощью которого приставку можно использовать как видеопроигрыватель дисков формата Blu-ray со стандартными возможностями: перемоткой, переключением между главами фильма, навигацией в меню и т. п. Может быть включён в некоторые комплектации. Программное обеспечение Интерфейс и операционная система PlayStation 3 имеет фирменное главное меню XMB (XrossMediaBar), представляющее собой «дерево» c пиктограммами разделов, при выборе раздела под ним изображаются пиктограммы кнопок. Меню XMB Sony применяли также в PSP, своих телевизорах Sony Bravia и в серии ноутбуков Sony VAIO. Также на приставке установлена операционная система CellOS, для которой через онлайн-сервис можно скачивать патчи и обновления. На приставку можно было установить операционную систему из семейства GNU/Linux, например такую как: YDL Linux (Yellow Dog Linux), Yellow Dog Linux for Sony PlayStation 3YDL.net, Ubuntu, Fedora, однако будут недоступны некоторые возможности оборудования (например, 3D-ускоритель). После обновления приставки до версии 3.21, вышедшего 1 апреля 2010 года, функция стала недоступной. До этого данная функция работала только на системах предыдущих поколений, то есть в версиях, которые выпускались до 1 октября 2009 года или до выпуска новой версии консоли PlayStation 3 Slim. 21 апреля вышло обновление до версии 3.30, которое добавило поддержку режима 3D-стерео в играх.PS3 3.30 System Software Update Обновление версии 3.50 добавило возможность воспроизведения Blu-ray 3D дисков, которые воспроизводятся в полноценных 1080p. Однако на момент прошивки 3.73 стандарт Dolby TrueHD, используемый в некоторых Blu-ray 3D фильмах, всё ещё не поддерживается. В версию начиная с 4.00 добавлена поддержка игровой консоли PS Vita. Последняя прошивка — 4.66. Медиаплеер Помимо игр приставку с успехом можно использовать в качестве проигрывателя видео, как стандартного, так и высокой чёткости (вплоть до 1920×1080). Фильмы можно смотреть как с дисков Blu-ray, так и с обычных DVD-дисков (например, в формате DivX или MPEG-4), а также использовать приставку как клиент домашнего медиасервера (например, FreeNAS или ). Игры Вышли одновременно с PS3: * Call of Duty 3 * Fight Night Round 3 * flOw * Full Auto 2: Battlelines * Genji: Days of the Blade * Madden NFL 07 * Mainichi Issho * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire * MotorStorm * NBA 07 * NBA 2K7 * NHL 2K7 * Need for Speed: Carbon * Resistance: Fall of Man * Ridge Racer 7 * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2007 * Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six: Vegas * Tony Hawk's Project 8 * Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom * Tekken Dark Resurrection Online Двадцать наиболее продаваемых игр для PS3:The top-selling PlayStation 3 games — VGChartz.com * Grand Theft Auto V * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Gran Turismo 5 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * FIFA Soccer 13 * Battlefield 3 * FIFA Soccer 12 * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Red Dead Redemption * Assassin's Creed II * LittleBigPlanet * Assassin's Creed III * Call of Duty: World at War * Final Fantasy XIII * FIFA Soccer 11 Онлайн-сервисы Sony запустила интернет-сервис, PlayStation Network Platform, во многом схожий с Xbox Live для Xbox 360. Сервис позволяет загружать на жёсткий диск различный контент (видео, музыку, демоверсии игр, обновления), играть и общаться с другими пользователями PlayStation 3. Отличительной особенностью PSN является его бесплатность. Оплаты требуют только скачиваемые игры и различные дополнения. Все операции производятся через специальный магазин — PlayStation Store. К профилю пользователя PS3 привязывается «кошелёк», с помощью которого и оплачиваются покупки, благодаря чему нет необходимости каждый раз вводить сведения о кредитной карте. Также запущен сервис PlayStation Home, который представляет собой социальную сеть, интегрированную в виртуальный мир. PlayStation Network PlayStation Network — единый онлайн-сервис, созданный компанией Sony Computer Entertainment для PlayStation 3 и PlayStation Portable, который был анонсирован на встрече PlayStation Business Briefing в Токио в 2006 году. Данный сервис всегда включён, его использование является бесплатным, и включает онлайн поддержку.PlayStation®Network — PSN Games, Movies & TV for PS3™ & PSP®, PlayStation® Trophies Сервис разрешает доступ к многопользовательскому контенту игр, PlayStation Store, PlayStation Home и другим сервисам. PlayStation Network использует наличные и карты PlayStation Network, как средство оплаты в магазине PlayStation Store и PlayStation Home. Технические проблемы thumb|120px|Свечение жёлтого индикатора, свидетельствующее о неисправности Некоторые владельцы Sony PlayStation 3 столкнулись с так называемой проблемой жёлтого огня смерти (Yellow Light Of Death, YLOD). В большей части это коснулось владельцев игровых приставок первых ревизий, именно на приставках с жёстким диском 60 Гб чаще проявлялась проблема перегрева. В новых релизах игровой приставки с жёстким диском 40 Гб и в версии Slim проблема перегрева встречается значительно реже. В случае возникновения этой проблемы при включении консоли индикатор питания кратковременно светится жёлтым, а затем мигает красным. Причиной проблемы (как и RROD у Xbox 360) обычно является нарушение пайки графического процессора RSX. При возникновении данной технической неисправности есть несколько вариантов её решения.Желтый огонь смерти PS3 (YLOD) Также, часто на FAT-моделях выходит из строя BD-привод. 18-19.06.2013 было выпущено обновление 4.45, которое стало причиной многочисленных отказов PS3 с замененными жесткими дисками.Problem after update to 4.45 — PlayStation® Community Forums По данным Forbes, больше всего отказов зафиксировано у приставок, в которых заводские диски были заменены на диски объёмом от 500 ГБ до 1 ТБ: «Aftermaket HDDs, 500GB-1TB ~90 % Stock 500GB models ~8 % Stock 120GB models ~2 % Stock 1st-gen fat models ~ 0 %».ПО версии 4.45 — PlayStation Forum Режим продувки В PS3 имеется так называемый режим продувки или тест вентиляторов . Эта функция официально не декларируется Sony, но была обнаружена пользователями. Активация данной функции на 40 Gb модели производится путём подключения к консоли питания при нажатой кнопке Eject.Clean your PS3 fan with quick-n-easy test | Joystiq После этого вентилятор начинает работать на максимальной скорости. Некоторые пользователи используют данную функцию для удаления из консоли пыли. Однако данный метод активации не работает на 60 Gb модели консоли. Для запуска продувки на этой модели некоторые пользователи предлагали использовать метод переворачивания консоли «вверх ногами». Однако выяснилось, что данный метод фактически не запускает продувку, а приводит к перегреву консоли, служащему причиной ускорения вентиляторов.60GB PS3 «Fan Test»: Want to Kill Your Console? | RipTen Videogame Blog На Slim-модели консоли запуск продувки аналогичен модели 40 Gb. В целом, не существует единого мнения о влиянии данной функции на консоль. Сама же Sony рекомендует в инструкции удалять пыль из приставки проводя пылесосом по вентиляционным отверстиям. Конфликт с хакерами 20 августа 2010 года в очередной раз появилась информация о том, что консоль PlayStation 3 была взломана. В качестве решения предлагался USB-брелок, после вставки которого появлялась возможность запускать образы игр, содержащиеся на жёстком диске приставки. На YouTube были выложены ролики, демонстрирующие процесс. Было объявлено, что уязвимости подвержены все приставки PlayStation 3: первые издания и Slim-версии. Впоследствии было выпущено обновление 3.42, которое закрывало возможность использования устройства JailBreak. В том же году, 30 декабря, было объявлено о полном взломе консоли, достигнутом путём раскодировки ключа. При этом пользователям открывалась возможность обманывать систему при установке любых приложений, несмотря на версию прошивки консоли. Также появилась возможность установки операционной системы Linux. Хотя подобное давало полную свободу действий для любых манипуляций с консолью, вплоть до загрузки «пиратского» программного обеспечения и игр, хакеры заявили, что это не являлось их целью. Однако с помощью очередного обновления системного программного обеспечения (3.60) компания Sony окончательно устранила возможность взлома консоли. Уголовное преследование В январе 2011 Sony подала в суд на Джорджа Хотца, взломавшего ПО консоли. В то же время адвокат Хотца — Стюарт Келлар — заявил, что его подзащитный не является хакером, так как всего лишь снова сделал доступными заблокированные ранее функции (хотя Хотц также публиковал эксплойты, позволяющие взламывать систему консолиOn the PlayStation 3). Одновременно с этим Sony объявила об усложнении доступа к своим сервисам с консолей: для их использования нужно обладать специальным идентификатором, сообщающим о том, что приставка не взломана и не «чипована». В ответ на это хакеры заявили, что они обладают возможностями взломать идентификатор консоли и вывести её из чёрного списка или, наоборот, сделать её «пиратской». Также было сказано, что при желании за сутки можно разработать программу, которая способна «сделать все консоли в мире пиратскими». В следующем месяце разразился новый скандал вокруг взлома консоли. Гражданин Германии русского происхождения Александр Егоренков, проигравший ранее суд с Sony, опубликовал так называемую «Библию гипервизора». Этим именем назван набор материалов для взлома консоли, и хакерское сообщество уже предложило Егоренкову помощь в распространении данных материалов. Юристы Sony направили ряд требований к хостинг-провайдерам, требуя отключать любые сайты, где размещается данный архив. 9 марта Sony добились в суде разрешения получить все логи сайта Хотца вплоть до IP-адресов тех, кто его посещал, скачивал что-нибудь по ссылке или оставлял комментарии. Подобные разрешения Sony получила также на логи с аккаунтов Хотца на сайтах Twitter и YouTube. По словам компании, эти данные нужны только для того, чтобы подтвердить факт распространения Хотцом преступных данных для взлома. Атака анонимов В ответ на подобное преследование, несколько веб-ресурсов Sony были атакованы группой анонимов. Многие из них, в том числе PlayStation Network, были долгое время недоступны. Перспективы В августе 2010 представители Valve заявили, что платформа PS3 очень важна для студии, хотя всего за год до этого разработчики утверждали, что не собираются делать игры для этой консоли.Блиц-новости Igromania.ru К примеру, 19 апреля 2011 года на платформе Sony вышел Portal 2 — новая игра студии. Интересные факты * По информации издания Reghardware, астрофизик Гаурав Ханна (Gaurav Khanna) использовал 16 приставок PlayStation 3 для создания суперкомпьютера. Учёный соединил приставки недорогим Ethernet-адаптером, а для внесения данных в консоли загрузил их под операционной системой Linux. Получившуюся систему он использует для исследования активности чёрных дыр для факультета физики Массачусетского университета. С помощью данного проекта Ханна хочет описать свойства гравитационных полей, которые возникают при столкновении чёрных дыр. * В связи с известием о взломе некоторых уровней защиты консоли Sony решила в прошивке 3.21, которая вышла 1 апреля 2010 года, лишить возможности устанавливать стороннее ПО (Linux) на старые модели PlayStation 3, выпускавшиеся до 1 октября 2009 года, так как посчитали, что хакер Джордж Хотс нашёл некоторые эксплойты системы, установив на ней стороннее ПО. В связи с этим ни одна невзломанная модель PlayStation 3 с новой версией прошивки не поддерживает установку стороннего ПО (а если не обновлять версию прошивки, то пользователь не сможет воспользоваться контентом PSN, а также играть в сетевые игры). * 27 января 2010 года Sony выпустила в Японии специальный комплект, в который входит приставка PlayStation 3 на 120 Гб и Blu-ray-диск Майкла Джексона «This Is It».Sony Pairs PS3 and This is It in Japan — PS3 News at IGN * В начале марта 2012 года в официальном блоге PlayStation опубликован список 10 игр с самым большим количеством держателей платиновых трофеев в них: ** Assassin’s Creed II; ** Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; ** Uncharted 2: Among Thieves; ** God of War III; ** Resident Evil 5; ** inFamous; ** Uncharted: Drake’s Fortune; ** God of War; ** Borderlands; ** Sly Raccoon. * В конце июня 2012 года Каз Хирай ( ) покинул место руководителя игрового подразделения компании Sony, так как стал руководителем всей корпорации. В знак уважения бывшими коллегами ему была подарена эксклюзивная версия консоли PlayStation 3 ; * Шрифт, использованный для написания названия консоли PlayStation 3 первых версий, известен под названием Spider-man font, так как изначально использовался для отображения заголовков фильмов серии Spider-Man, права на производство которых принадлежат Sony. Она же обладает правами и на использование данного шрифта, Кэн Кутараги лично настоял на том, чтобы этот же шрифт использовался и для отображения названия приставки . От использования Spider-man font компания отказалась в 2009 году, заявив, что хочет дать бренду новое направление . Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт в России * Официальный сайт в США * Официальная страница PlayStation Russia в Facebook * Официальный микроблог PlayStation Russia в Twitter * PlayStation.Blog * Список поддерживаемых форматов видео для PS3 Категория:Игровые приставки *